


Love isn't fickle

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Platonic Chlodrien, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, SADrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: Adrien and Marinette go through a breakup





	Love isn't fickle

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic on my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Adrien felt Marinette's foot hit his, he glanced at her, a questioning look upon his face. "Are you okay Mari?" He asked. They were sitting in a café, in a booth in the corner. Chloé was with them, but had just gotten up to order another coffee. Adrien had thought they were having a nice time, but the look on Marinette's face said something else entirely. 

"You know you're in love with her, right?" Her words came out as barely a whisper, her hands clenching at her sides. Marinette knew this day was going to come, but she didn't think it would be this soon. Adrien cocked his head to the side. Those weren't the words he had expected to come out of his girlfriend's mouth, he didn't quite understand what she was trying to get at. 

"You mean Chloé? Since when?" Adrien frowned when Marinette looked at him, her expression neutral aside from the pain that sparkled in her eyes. 

"Since pretty much always, Adrien. That's why I'm breaking up with you." Her voice didn't even crack, her expression didn't change, not even as Adrien flinched from words. He didn't understand, he didn't love Chloé as anything more than a best friend, where was Marinette getting the idea that he was in love with his best friend? He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him, shaking her head. "Adrien please don't try to deny it, it's hard enough for me to do this, I can't take you trying to tell me it's not true."

Adrien didn't know what to say, he didn't have time to say anything either, as Chloé sat back down in the seat across from the two of them. "Why do you both look like someone just died?" The blonde asked, sipping at her cappuccino with an eyebrow raised. Obviously she was oblivious to what had just happened between the two of them, or maybe she knew, maybe she could read the situation well enough to figure it out. Adrien doubted that it was the latter, Chloé hadn't ever been good at reading the room, or people for that matter. When they were younger and still in school, she hadn't even been able to tell Adrien was crushing hard on her. 

Adrien blinked at the thought of their time in school, which was only three years ago, he had had a crush on Chloé back then, but about a year ago, when Marinette had suddenly come back into his life has an intern for his father's fashion brand, he didn't think of that silly crush on Chloé, Marinette had stolen his focus. They started dating shortly after that and Adrien was happy, or at least he thought he was. Looking back on it, he had never really lost his love for Chloé, he was always inviting her to go do things with him and Marinette, of course he asked Marinette if she was okay with it. He spent more time with Chloe than he really did with Marinette, especially since Chloé didn't have a demanding job like Marinette did. He cringed, looking over at Chloé, and then back to Marinette. "I just remembered I have a fitting to go to, my father will be upset if I'm late." He said quickly, and scrambled out of the café.

As soon as he was out the door Adrien grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Nino, anxiously awaiting the DJ to pick up.

\-----

Chloé and Marinette sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, both girls not knowing what to say. Adrien didn't have a fitting today, they both knew that as he had told them today was one of his only free days. Marinette cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair. "He's in love with you, Chloé, not me." She managed to say before tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Chloé shook her head, glancing at the door Adrien had bolted out of. "I know, I've known for a while. But Marinette, it's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous that he thinks there's anyone for him but you." The blonde shook her head,folding her arms across her chest. She'd know about Adrien's thing for her for a while now, but she chose to ignore it. Chloé knew she wasn't good for him relationship wise, they both had their issues, and the truth was, she just didn't feel the same way. So she acted oblivious to his feelings, maybe not the best approach in the long run, but when Adrien had gotten with Marinette, she had finally thought this was over, that he had found someone better. In fact he had, but he couldn't see that. "He loves you Marinette, deep down he does. I'm nothing more than his best friend, he'll learn that. I'll talk to him. Don't give up on your relationship with him because of this. Not everyone gets my approval to date my Adrikins y'know." She winked at the girl and stood up. Grabbing her coffee the girl moved towards the door. She didn't say anything to Marinette as she left, there was nothing to say. 

\-----

About 4 months had passed since the incident at the café, Chloé was headed over to the Agreste Mansion, a bag of pastries in her hand. Marinette and Adrien hadn't gotten back together, and it was taking a toll on Adrien. He was depressed, and it showed, a lot. A few days after Marinette broke up with him, Adrien bad tried making a move on Chloé, and she had reprimanded him, and told him she didn't reciprocate his feelings. That lecture felt like it took hours, and even then Adrien still didn't seem to really get it. He was stuck in himself, and it wasn't a good thing. 

Chloé hurried her way through the doors of the mansion and up to Adrien's room, not bothering to knock. When she walked in, a sigh escaped her lips. It was no better than last time. Adrien was curled on the bed, a lump under the massive amounts of blankets. With a swift glance around the room, she spotted the exact thing she was looking for. Chloé walked over to the dresser, and dropped the bag of pastries onto it. The small, black object lying in a pile of socks on the dresser stirred, looking up at the woman. "You're back again? Did you at least bring-" the kwami cut himself off and licked his lips as the scent of cheese hit his nose. "You did! And they're from Marinette's bakery." Plagg dove into the brown paper bag, rustling about in it.

"I did bring them, and since I held up my end of the deal, you need to do your part." The blonde snapped, plucking the kwami from the bag, holding him by the scruff. "Get the bee miraculous and bring it back here." She let Plagg go, a distinct thump sounding from the bag where he fell. Plagg grumbled and flew out of the bag, carrying a piece of cheese danish. 

"I'm going, calm down, queenie." The kwami phased through the window, headed off to Fu's place. Chloé went over to Adrien's bed and threw the covers off of him. 

"Come on, it's one in the afternoon. It's time to get out of bed and get over yourself." She walked over to the curtains and tossed them open, standing in front of the window as the afternoon light streamed inside the room. Adrien groaned, tossing a pillow at Chloé.

"Get out. Let me wallow in peace." He grumbled sitting up. There was no resisting Chloé when she wanted something. He glared at her, nose twitching as the scent of freshly baked sweets hit him. "D-did you bring pastries?" His eyes widened, a familiar shine to them. He knew exactly where these pastries were from, exactly why Chloé had brought them, and he didn't quite know how to feel about them.

"I did, and we'll eat them as soon as Plagg gets back with my miraculous." She stated, sitting down on the bed next to him. "When was the last time you went out for a run?" 

Adrien stiffened, looking away from his friend. "Four months ago, the day Marinette broke up with me." He flinched, putting his head in his hands. Chloé put an arm around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to run into Ladybug. . .it's bad enough having to see Marinette at work, I don't want to see her anymore than I have to. . .she must hate me." He stifled a sob, poking his head out of his hands as he felt Chloé move. 

"Stop sulking. She doesn't hate you, I've talked to her, Nino has talked to her, and so has Alya. She may not want to date you again anytime soon but you're still friends. Stop being a baby about things. Grow up." She snapped, glancing back at the window as Plagg reappeared, hefting the bee comb in his tiny paws. She took it from him and placed the comb in her hair, Pollen appearing in a flash of yellow light. "Come on, you'll feel much better in a few minutes." Chloé gently rubbed Pollen's head, and then called her transformation phrase. "Pollen! Buzz on!" 

Adrien watched as Chloé transformed into Queen Bee, biting his bottom lip. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly. Adrien stood up and looked at Plagg, who was trying to hide the concern on his face with a look of indifference. With a deep breath, Adrien held out his hand. "Plagg, claws out." He said in a monotone voice. There was a flash of green and Chat Noir stood, but he wasn't in the same, boring, black leather costume he had donned for what seemed like forever. He saw a smile on Chloé's face, nodding her head.

"I like the new look." The girl stated, admiring the new, sleek, black and green attire. It looked nice on him, and it was a much needed change in her opinion. The whole team except him had gotten new suits over the years,and this just seemed right, especially now that Adrien seemed a bit more willing to grow up, or at least Chloé hoped he did. "Come on then, let's go."

Adrien took a deep breath and nodded,watching and Queen Bee jumped out the window and onto the roof tops. Chat Noir took a deep breath and walked up to the window. "I'm ready." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, as he too jumped onto the roof tops below.


End file.
